


A Punny Story

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral is, don’t send artifacts through the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punny Story

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "completely unhinged"

“Seriously?” said Myka, turning from the kitchen cabinet with a drinking straw in one hand and an empty box in the other. “We just went shopping the other day, and this box was new! Why is this the last straw?”

“What?” said Pete. “Myks, there are plenty of straws, you don’t—”

He went to open the cabinet door wider and it came off in his hand, all its brass hardware clattering onto the counter.

“It’s completely unhinged,” said Claudia, then realized what she’d said. “Just like us.”

Pete snickered, but Myka frowned. “Can you two please be serious for a moment?”

“C’mon, Myka,” said Claudia. “Don’t be such a wet blanket.”

“Ah!” yelled Artie’s voice, from the next room, “Who left this wet blanket on the floor!?”

“My bad,” Claudia mumbled.

Artie stomped into the kitchen. “Don’t any of you have work to do?” he demanded, rifling through the mail that had been left on the counter. “Oh, that idiot! That…”

“Hey, Artie, chill. Don’t have a—”

Artie clapped a hand over Claudia’s mouth. “Do _not_ finish that sentence. Whatever you were planning to say is not something we want to happen. Myka, the cabinet behind you…”

She nodded and turned to pull out a jar of purple neutralizing goo. Artie scowled again and slid the contents of a standard US Postal Service flat-rate shipping box inside. It sparked brightly for a moment, then everything was quiet.

“What just happened?” asked Claudia, when Artie had released her.

“That idiot from Eureka,” he said. “Fargo. He _somehow_ found a package of Groucho Marx’s cigars— as you discovered, they cause bad puns to come true— and instead of waiting three-to-five business days for the courier to deliver the neutralizer-treated packing case, he _mailed_ it.”

“Ha,” said Pete. “That’s what he gets for not thinking outside the box.”

The other three just groaned.

THE END


End file.
